


Arrow in the Heart

by FluffyGremlin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Loki thought it was funny to magically handcuff Steve and Tony together... At Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for the community "insmallpackages".

“Ow!” Steve jerked his hand away from Tony’s work table, dragging the other man with him. Tony tried to pull back but the stronger man wouldn’t budge. Steve attempted to cross his arms before remembering they were handcuffed together.

“So maybe the laser wasn’t the best idea,” Tony conceded. Steve only sighed. “It’s not my fault,” Tony insisted. “I’m sure _you_ can’t open magic handcuffs either.” The brunette made to move back towards his computer, tugging at their conjoined hands until Steve finally relented and went with him. They stood in front of the desk for a minute while Tony contemplated the prospect of managing the computer while attached to another person. Steve, for his part, stood as far away as possible without dislocating either of their shoulders.

“Would you just… Come here.” Tony tried to pull the blonde towards him. “I don’t bite, Steve. I also don’t work keyboards well one handed. Come. Here.” Steve gave him a exasperated look before stepping forward into Tony’s personal space. The intrusion would normally bother the shorter man but he was willing to make any exception to his usual playbook if it meant no longer being attached to the world’s largest boyscout.

“I need a drink,” he grumbled as he tried to situate himself. It took a moment for him to realize that things still weren’t working even with Steve practically on top of him. Not that he thinks about Steve being on top of him… much.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and tried not to jump. “Tony?”

“Right.” Tony took a deep breath and then grabbed Steve’s hand with his free one, moving it to rest on top of Tony’s. He chose to ignore the fact that Steve’s larger hand made his look almost feminine as it lay on top of his wrist. “Much better.” He grinned to himself and got to work, dragging Steve’s arm back and forth as he poured over the readings Dummy had taken of Loki’s cuffs, yelling at JARVIS the entire time.

After several hours he finally gave up on the computer models, rubbing his free hand over his face. “So we’ve tried pulling them off, cutting them off, lasering them off and I really am sorry about your arm hair, picking the lock, and a lot of Vaseline, which is still under my fingernails.” Tony ran his hand through his hair, Steve’s arm following limply. Tony turned to him, smiling widely. “We could always have Thor…”

“No, Tony. Tony… No.” Steve backed up a step. “You are not letting Thor hit our wrists with a giant hammer.”

“But…”

“No. Not happening,” Steve said, shaking his head firmly. “I might turn out fine but your hand and arm would be shattered. Even then, how do we know he’ll be able to break through whatever magic his brother used?” Tony opened mouth in retort and then thought better of it, closing it with a snap. He sagged down against his work bench with a sigh.

“No offense,” he said tiredly, “but this is the longest I’ve spent in someone else’s company without wanting to strangle myself. I don’t feel like pushing my luck and I just know you’d try to stop me.”

“That’s…” Steve cocked his head and grinned. “That’s _almost_ a compliment.” Tony glared at him for a moment but there was no heat behind it. The two men stood together in silence until a rumbling in Tony’s stomach reminded them of how long they’d been in the basement. Steve graciously did not say a word, just turning towards the stairs and gently guiding Tony up towards the kitchen.

Tony stopped suddenly when they reached the landing, Steve’s arm jerking hard enough to make him wince. “What?”

The shorter man pointed up with a grin on his face. Steve followed his eyes to the small bundle of greenery hanging from the ceiling. He looked back down to find Tony standing much closer.

“We’ve been stuck together for six hours,” Tony said slowly, “and I’m going to take whatever luck I can get.”

The kiss was unexpectedly soft, Tony reaching up his free hand to rest lightly against Steve’s cheek as he leaned up towards him. Steve wrapped his own arm around the brunette, pulling him even closer until their bodies were pressed together. Neither men were paying attention when the cuffs suddenly slid off to the floor.

“Not quiet an arrow to the heart,” Loki said with a smug grin as he shifted from his position near the top of the stairs, “but it’ll do all the same.”


End file.
